This invention relates to a tree shear and more particularly to a tree shear to be mounted on a woodland vehicle in association with a suitable grapple to fell standing trees.
In the past, trees were felled manually which necessarily involved a very considerable labour expenditure. More recently, this has been improved by the use of vehicle mounted tree shearing devices for various types of tree harvesting. However, these previous vehicle mounted tree shearing devices have had the disadvantage that they crack or splinter the butt end of the tree trunk adjacent the cut. This shattered butt end of the log is nearly a complete loss as it cannot be used to produce good grade lumber. Recent attempts to overcome this problem have produced tree shearing mechanisms which are difficult to operate, relatively costly to manufacture and subject to frequent malfunction.